Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers/Gameplay Walkthrough
This is an exploration of the gameplay elements of Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers. Its gameplay (including both visual novel and real-time strategy) is similar to its previous title. Controlled Ships Elsior The ceremonial flagship that must be protected as an ever-constant primary victory condition. It can restore Emblem Frames' energy and health while it cannot be healed itself. Due to low firepower, slow speed, and slower turning time, it is recommended to keep the Elsior away from frontline combat even with its relatively high health. Lucky Star The Emblem Frame of Milfeulle Sakuraba. Boasting all-around stats in both speed and offense, the Lucky Star is the most dependable ship to either defend key targets and chase down enemies with. The Lucky Star's Special is the Hyper Cannon that fires an enormous beam of light that damages any target within its range. The Luck Star however suffers from high energy consumption and will likely need to resupply more frequently than the others. Kung-fu Fighter The Emblem Frame piloted by Ranpha Franboise. The Kung Fu Fighter is the single fastest fighter in the squad and also has considerable firepower. It's lack of armor however makes Ranpha the first to enter the fight but also the first to request for repairs. Its Special are the Anchor Claws that deals heavy single target damage with the Emblem Frame's two anchors that "punch" the enemy two times in succession. In ML and EL, if the Anchor Claw overkills its primary target, the special will move on to nearby targets. Trick Master The Emblem Frame piloted by Mint Blancmanche. The Trick Master is slow compared to the Lucky Star and the Kung Fu Fighter but has enough firepower to allow it to handle tasks on its own. The Trick Master is accompanied by 3 drones that allows it attack from any direction and is able to keep consistent damage output when chasing and defending. Its Special is the Flier Dance which has the Trick Master release a large number of drones to assault a large area or focus on a single target. Its power has considerably been weakened compared to the first game as understandably, the Flier Dance could wipe out multiple ships at once over a large area. In both ML and EL, the Flier Dance can half-health large ships but only over a period of time. Happy Trigger The Emblem Frame piloted by Forte Stollen. It is the slowest Emblem Frame out of the six but makes up for its lack of mobility with the heaviest armor and firepower. It's advised to not waste the Happy Trigger's offensive by chasing down Fighters are fast assault ships. Instead, its focus should be taking down the heavier assault ships and carriers with constant damage. Its Special is the Strike Burst that launches the Emblem Frame's entire payload at a single target. Similar to how the Anchor Claw received an overkill effect, if the Strike Bursts's firepower overkills an enemy, it will lock on to all nearby enemy ships to deal even more damage. Harvester The Emblem Frame piloted by Vanilla H. The Harvester is a support Emblem Frame that has high defense, average speed, and low offensive ability. It's main draw (and its importance) comes from its essential ability to repair other Emblem Frames. While it cannot heal itself, the Harvester can use its Special Repair Wave to heal all Emblem Frames, including itself, to full health. Thanks to its defensive power and its low energy consumption, the Harvester can stay in front line combat to tend to other ships and secure escapes for resupplies. Sharp Shooter The Emblem Frame piloted by Chitose Karasuma. The Sharp Shooter is a support Emblem Frame that excels at longe range fire support and is best suited for aiming larger targets due to its slow speed. It's important to note that the Sharp Shooter has a very long turning time to make another attack at enemies so manually moving the Emblem Frame to reposition in key to maximizing her effectiveness. The Sharp Shooter's Special is the Fatal Arrow that immobilizes the Emblem Frame as it takes a prone position to deal devastating single-target damage to the primary target and the enemies in its range. Keep in mind the Sharp Shooter will be a sitting duck for enemies so time the Special accordingly. Fatal Arrow takes most of the Sharp Shooter's energy so a resupply is usually due after using it. Missions Category:Walkthroughs